This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Fatty acid methyl esters (FAME) were prepared from the Jurkat cell+ETOH and Jurkat cell+ManNDAz ganglioside samples by acid methanolysis. Methanolysis was performed with 14% BF3 in methanol (Thermo Scientific) at 100oC for 1 hr. A fatty acid mixture reference standard, GLC 416 (Nu-Chek Prep, Inc.), was hydrolyzed and esterified at the same time and in the same manner as the samples with C19:0 as internal standard. The FAME derivatives were extracted with hexane. Fatty composition analysis was performed by combined gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC-MS) of the FAME.